BALROG-I
BALROG-I or Balrog-1 is a modified AMT AutoMag V in Counter-Strike Online. It is also part of the Balrog series. Overview Balrog-I is a high caliber pistol that fires 10 rounds of .50AE AHE bullets that were both developed at the Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System that enables Balrog-l to fire an explosive shot via a grenade launcher that explodes upon impact. Although the Balrog Charging System of the Balrog-1 has to be done manually, the weapon makes up for it by inflicting an afterburn effect towards targeted enemies. Advantages *High damage *Does not affect player speed *Large clip size for a high caliber pistol *High stun power *Grenade explodes upon impact *B mode inflicts afterburn effect towards zombies *Moderate rate of fire in A mode *Fast reload time Disadvantages *Low rate of fire in B mode *Obtainable only for a limited time *Low knockback power *Low accuracy *Expensive price *Take time to change modes Tactics using Balrog-l Classic Battle= :Original: Recommended as it can be a good replacement for Desert Eagle. :Deathmatch: Not recommended as it has small magazine capacity. *Balrog-l is only accurate if fired in slow pace. Firing rapidly will cause accuracy drops. *It is advisable for the user to not move when firing the Balrog-l as the weapon has unstable accuracy. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Balrog-l is useful when surrounded by a horde of zombies. The user is advised to switch to B mode, aim for the ground and shoot when trapped by a large group of zombies. *Balrog-l is equipped with the Balrog Charging System. It inflicts an afterburn effect to all zombies within the explosive range. This effect will kill any remaining zombies that survived the initial blast. *The afterburn effect can also be used to wear down the health points of mini zombie bosses. |-| Zombie Infection= *Balrog-l should be used for camping purposes as it can be slightly inaccurate when running away from zombies. *Use the weapon's Balrog Charging System to wear out the health points of a zombie and prevent them from healing. The afterburn effect deals 30 damage per second for 10 seconds. *Balrog-I afterburn effect can be used to reveal the light zombie when it is half visible, making it easier for humans to attack it. *Balrog-I afterburn effects also can be used for replacement of Holy Bomb or Firebomb to mark the light zombie when engaging melee combat. *Use the secondary fire mode to knock away zombies in mid-air such as Light zombie and Sting Finger. |-| Release date This gun was released alongside Threat on: *South Korea: 31 January 2013. **There was a resale on 25 July 2013. **There was a resale on 19 December 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 6 February 2013. There was a resale on 10 September 2013. This gun was released alongside Behind on: *Indonesia: 20 November 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 20 November 2013. Comparison to A mode of Skull-1 Positive *More accurate (+1%) *Able to shoot out explosive ammunition (B mode) *Higher clip capacity (+3 rounds) *Cheaper ammo Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Has two firing modes Negative *Lower penetration power (-2) *Lower damage (-6) *Lower fire rate (-2%) *More expensive (+$300) *Lower stun power to zombies in Zombie Scenario Gallery File:Balrog1_draw.png|Drawing File:Balrog1a_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog1b_viewmodel.png|Ditto, B mode File:Balrog1b_pump.png|Pumping 578332_458805434189197_2050291924_n.png|World model File:Balrog1codeaset30p_1.png|30 Code A Decoders And Code Boxs set File:Balrog1decoder30p.png|30 Code Decoders And Code Boxs set Bl1+arx160set.png|Balrog-I + ARX-160 set 304763_10200587093385015_158290768_n.jpg|In-game screenshot, A-mode 481933_495592027159204_159141655_n.jpg|Ditto, B mode File:Balrog1.gif|Shoot and reload 20130320ff_2.jpg|China poster 560118 461563797246694 1832164482 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster bl1tpresale.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog1_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster CSOIbehindbalrog1 poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Balrog1_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound Ditto, secondary fire Did you purchase this gun? Yes and it is good! Yes but it is bad... No but I want it!!! No and I don't want it. Trivia *This weapon is based on the AMT AutoMag V. *The words "BALROG-I" and "Aegis Laboratory" can be seen on the slide. *After using B mode, the weapon will automatically switch back to A mode. *When using B mode, a long sharp bone pattern can be seen on the gun. *This is the second weapon that has an afterburn effect (in B mode). The first one is the Salamander. Category:Pistol Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:Handgun Category:50ae user Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:American weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives